


The Baby Carrier

by Emeritus2386



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeritus2386/pseuds/Emeritus2386
Summary: Daryl Dixon and his wife try out their new baby carrier.AU/ No- Zombie story featuring a Daryl x OFC relationship. Loads of fluffy/ daddy daryl goodness.All rights to Daryl Dixon belong to the walking dead franchise.





	

"Damn this is ridiculous... nah fuck it" He snapped, getting frustrated instantly at the puzzle in front of him.

"Daryl! Leave it on! Come here, this bit wraps around your waist" I interjected, trying to stop my husband from removing the baby carrier that was slumped over his left shoulder, the rest of the carrier straps left hanging from his body as we couldn't figure out where the other bits joined. 

"Don't see why the hell we need this anyway, got arms aint we?" He snapped grumpily, huffing slightly as he obeyed and kept the baby carrier on. Truthfully, he was never a fan of the idea in the first place and it was a miracle that I had convinced him to try it on, using my large baby bump as an excuse that I couldn't wear it. And now here he stood in our living room, brown check shirt and stone cargo pants on, his shoulders slightly slumped as he sulked not so silently half-wearing our new baby Bjorn carrier and the sight of what was in front of me had my 8 month pregnant self, feel torn between crying out of happiness and laughing. 

"It's just handy, and it was a present from Pat and Shay" Hoping that the angle of 'we haven't paid for it' would help sweeten him. I guess it worked slightly as he quit sulking and began to grab at the straps again and try to lock them together in the right place. I stood next to the sofa; instruction manuals lay out in front of me and checked my phone for tutorials before finding the perfect one of YouTube.

"Daryl, look at this" I said slowly walking, or rather waddling, over to him as he grunted a little 'hmm' in acknowledgement before we stood watching the tutorial together trying to get an idea of how to put the thing together safely. His hand instantly wrapped around me as I stood my him, trying to take some of the weight off of my hips and trying to pull me closer to him. 

Soon enough, we had figured it out and Daryl now stood wearing a fully functioning, safe baby carrier attached to his front and my eyes instantly started watering at the sight in front of me as I became incredibly overwhelmed at the situation. His eyes flickered to mine and he instantly walked towards me, grabbing the back of my head and pulling my head in towards him, only to have him place a tender kiss to my forehead, trying to soothe me. 

"Soon babygirl, not much longer to wait" He breathed out before kissing my lips passionately and sweetly, physically showing how excited he was for the baby and our changing lives.

*3 months later*

"Keys, changing bag, muslin cloths, phone, Sophie the giraffe..." I chanted out loud as I checked everything we were going to need for the day as I rallied around collecting everything and pushing them into the changing bag. 

"Is mama forgetting a few things?" I heard a deep voice grumble behind me in a tone that I was slowly getting used to, having found out that even Daryl Dixon had a baby talk voice. I turned around and was greeted by a beautiful sight that I was sure I would never get sick of. There was my husband, dressed in dark jeans, a dark denim sleeveless shirt and his trademark angel wing, sleeveless leather jacket, his gorgeous arms bulging. In those gorgeous arms was a very awake and content little girl, smiling and giggling as she played with the collar of her daddy's jacket. She was wearing a little white dress with pink sleeves and a black and white pattern around the collar, accompanied with dark grey leggings and gold moccasins. I took a moment to admire the view before I walked over to them, placing a kiss on both of their lips.

"Let's get going" I cooed, tickling my little girls belly gently, causing her to giggle and squirm gently in Daryl's arms.

Soon enough we were walking through the little outdoor shopping centre, Lilly attached to my chest and Daryl's hand tracing my lower back as we walked through the little street in the outdoor mall. 

"Babe can you hold her a sec? I need to use the bathroom" I asked turning to Daryl. I saw his eyes flicker over the baby carrier and a sharp flicker crossed his brows as he frowned just for a second. Grumbling, he chewed his bottom lip and nodded his head once before reaching out and holding Lilly under her butt as I unstrapped the baby carrier. He held Lilly to his chest as he hurled the straps over his shoulders and I clipped the straps into place to secure them both before kissing his cheek and walking off. As I walked towards the bathrooms, I took a sneaky look back to see Daryl in exactly the same position I left him in, awkwardly standing there, arms by his side as Lilly giggled in her carrier.

A few minutes later I walked back over to them, trying to dry my hands on my jeans before reaching out my arms for her, thinking Daryl couldn't wait to get the carrier off. His brows furrowed once more and his lip was once again catch in his mouth being chewed gently as he shook his head and muttered "nahh I got 'er'". I raised my eyebrows in surprise for a second before shrugging it off and carrying on walking, sneaking glances to my left where my husband stood, cradling Lilly in the carrier, his hands resting under her head on the back of the carrier as he tried to get her sleepy. Each time I looked over he was stroking her head, or her cheek, re-adjusting the muslin cloth around her or reaching out to kiss the top of her head, always pausing for a second to take in the glorious baby scent she emitted. 

"Want me to take her back now?" I asked intermittently, assuming that he would be sick of holding her and embarrassed like he had been before, but each time I asked all I got was "Nahh, she's good" or "Nahh, I got 'er". 

"Oooh who do we have here?" An old lady said as she walked over to us, looking into the baby carrier that Daryl was still wearing. Usually when anyone we didn't know spoke he would usually tense up and occasionally snap at people for pushing their noses in where it wasn't wanted, however today, this was not the case.

"Lilly" He said gruffly, "Lilly Dixon".

"Ooh Lilly Dixon, what a beautiful name and a beautiful girl! You're happy right there aren't you little one, up there on daddy's chest" The old woman cooed as Lilly giggled and Daryl beamed with pride. His shoulders were puffed out in pride and his mouth was curved up into a very subtle smile.

After the old lady had walked away and we were walking back to the car, I turned around to see Daryl stroking Lilly's strands of hair on her head, soothing her so I walked up and lay a hand over his hips and lay my head on his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me tighter and I smiled into his shoulder. 

After that day, Daryl would carry Lilly everywhere in the carrier, swelled with pride and proud to show off his princess to anyone who would stop by. Both daddy and daughter loved it and it made my heart so full every time I caught a glimpse of them both. 

"Glad we got it then?" I asked one day walking around the park.

"Hell yeah, thanks Pat and Shay" He muttered, smirking lightly as he once again carried Lilly around the park, Lilly happily chomping on Sophie the giraffe and Daryl stroking her light brown wisps.

"I'd say thanks, but I never get to wear it".


End file.
